Truth or Dare
by The Leaf 180
Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare brings America to the shocking conclusion that the supposedly cold and terrifying Russia, is surprisingly huggable.


"Alright…" France's eye brightened suddenly, "I dare you to give Russia a hug!"

"What?" America squawked indignantly, his face flushing involuntarily at the thought. "I mean, sure the Cold War is over but we're not even on speaking terms yet and-"

"Exactly!" France pointed out, eyes twinkling with mirth. "This will help break the ice, we all know the Cold War was just sexual tension anyway-"

"You would say that, frog" England, who had remained silent until that moment, interrupted from across the table, "It almost destroyed the world!"

America pouted, sure, when he decided on truth or dare he had been somewhat prepared for this, but he had thought that it would be someone else… He thought his friends would have mercy on him! Leave it to France… They were playing to pass the time until the rest of the nations appeared for the meeting, it was still early and many were still finishing breakfast.

He racked his brain for an escape route, and came up with nothing. He had no problem with hugging Russia, the guy sure did look like he could use a hug, but their relationship was still icy. The Russian was quite infuriating and hard to swallow at times (all the time) but it was… at a standstill. They kept their distance, if it were better times; America would have no problem… But now he wasn't sure where he stood in their relationship.

"Fine." He huffed, hushing their argument before it could get out of hand.

"A real hug, no bro-hugs and you have to put your arms around him and _squeeze_" France hugged the air as he spoke, demonstrating what he meant.

"Put some muscle into it!" he included as an afterthought.

"Five seconds." Arthur offered. America noticed suspiciously that he was more eager to play the game now that it wasn't his turn.

"And count Mississippi's!" France insisted, tapping his watch to show that he would be keeping track.

"Alright… he grumbled, Damn his pride for not letting him back out of this. He stood up and tried not to sulk, sighing as he tried to locate Russia in the ever-growing sea of faces.

"And you can't tell him it's a dare!" France added, "Tell him you're doing it from the goodness of your heart."

"I don't think he has one," America mumbled as he made his way across the room. Russia was alone at his end of the table, shifting through his notes. He could feel France's eyes on his back and he took a deep breath and prepared his beaming, thousand-watt grin, one to put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Hey, Russia!" he greeted loudly, watching amethyst eyes narrow in suspicion.

"America," Russia nodded curtly without looking up from his notes.

"Hey uh…" He tried to put his thoughts into words, "I have something to give you!"

"Don't want it." Came the reply. "Go away"

He shivered as he noticed Belarus entering the meeting room. Time was running out.

"Please Russia?" He begged, inwardly sighing, "It's harmless, it'll take five seconds!"

Guarded violet orbs turn to him. "Then you have five seconds," he complied.

All right… America took a deep breath before bending down quickly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the Russian, feeling him stiffen and squirm under his grasp. He squeezed him and held his breath as Russia attempted to push him off.

"_What_ are you doing!?" Russia snarled viciously in his ear, America fought down chills at the deadly tone.

_One Mississippi_

"Giving you a hug." He hissed back, biting back insults that flowed freely to his tongue. He had to admit, once Russia confirmed that he wasn't being stabbed of pick-pocketed, he relaxed slightly and was rather comforting to hug. He sat rigid and unfriendly in America's grasp, but besides that, he was rather… squishy and warm.

_Two Mississippi_

"Why?"

"Because I'm a wonderful person!" He growled, peeking at the gawking nations from his viewpoint on Russia's shoulder. Ukraine had strategically placed herself in front of Belarus and was frantically trying to keep her attention.

_Three Mississippi_

He could hear France laughing in the background; he could practically smell the confusion in the air. China entered and froze at the scene; America can see amusement and bewilderment in his eyes.

"Are you trying to mock me?" Russia continued to interrogate him as his struggles grew. America kept him in his vice-like grip.

_Four Mississippi_

_Almost…_ America never knew how long a second was, this was lasting an eternity, he could feel his dignity crumbling with each passing moment. He suddenly felt the need to melt into Russia's warmth, despite his aggressive opposition and violent writhing. He could feel his face heating up at the thought.

_Five Mississippi_

Both Russia and America seemed to be keeping track of the time, for Russia gave one final shove as America released his hold and sprang out of range. He caught Russia's eyes for a split second, noticing how his cheeks seemed a bit flushed, and in that moment he was positive that Russia enjoyed it, no matter how many times he would deny it or say otherwise. He decided to save himself the awkwardness, or at least some of it, and quickly made his way back to his seat noticing that all of the nations were now present, awake and alert. (Even Greece)

He hastily sat down in his seat and focused entirely on England, who had now had to raise his voice over the cloud of whispers that suddenly swept through the room. America could feel their curious glances and Frances muffled giggles at his side did nothing to help. He elbowed him roughly in the side.

America couldn't help but wonder, as England started shouting when France's cackles interrupted the meeting, as he was being buried in paper notes from all corners of the world, as his phone was vibrating non-stop, as Belarus's glare confirmed that he would never set foot within a five-mile radius of Russia, much less hug him again, then maybe, at a… better time, he might want to try that again...

Alone of course.


End file.
